


I'm a Hell of a Night

by spaceprincessem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek finds it hot when Stiles saves the day, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: The hunter caught Derek and Scott watching him and he turned, a snarl on his lips, “Don’t get your hopes up mutts, no one is coming for you.”“Someone is coming.” Scott argued as a loud explosion sounded off in the distance.“Rebellious scum try to infiltrate our compound all the time.” Another hunter sneered as he hit Scott on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. “No one ever makes it far.”Derek could feel it. It snuck through the cracks in the walls, growing stronger, powerful, thickening the air until it sank around Derek and the others like a protective shield. It was a message. A warning of the oncoming storm. It was warm, a breath of comfort and a promise of revenge. It was deadly and dangerous and never ending.It was Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1099





	I'm a Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna throw Scott's morale compass right out of the window for this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_“Stiles!”_

There was a sound of a loud crack followed by a painful grunt. Derek slumped forward, forcing his eyes open as a harsh voice snarled, “Stay awake, mutt.”

Derek wanted to growl in return, his fangs dropping below his lips, but he reigned in his anger as another hand lifted, threatening to punish one of his betas instead. After he let his rage slip away he could feel the exhaustion take hold again. His eyelids drooped, but he kept them partially open to show that he wasn’t sleeping. Not that he’d be able to really ever sleep again. 

Not after…

“Why don’t you just kill us?”

The smack echoed across the large room and this time Derek did growl, pulling at the chains that were keeping him in his place. Erica’s look was positively murderous as she turned to look at the man that had hit her, but she didn’t speak again. Boyd was in a furious state and the rest of the wolves were snarling in response, but all it did was earn them another jolt of electricity, another hit, another painful blow. 

“Because, my dear,” a dangerous voice besides Derek said, “that would be too merciful.” The man took a step forward, his fingers curling in Derek’s hair before tugging roughly, exposing his neck to his captor. “I want the world to know who ripped apart the Hale-McCall pack, piece by piece.”

“Fuck you.” Derek spat, more blood than spit.

He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help the righteous fury that burned up his throat as he looked at the man who had taken everything away from him. The older man, Silvio, smiled as he carefully wiped the blood away.

“Need I remind you, alpha,” he sneered, “that no one is coming for you.” His eyes turned from Derek and he addressed the room at large. “No one is coming for any of you, I made sure of that.”

The sound that echoed in the room was one of broken sobs and painful whines. Derek squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, willing the tears away. He wouldn’t break. Not here. Not in front of his pack. Not in front of this monster.

Silvio bent down, fingers still pulling harshly on Derek’s hair, a malicious smile on his lips as he leaned in close to Derek’s ear. “I can still hear your precious little mate gasping for air as we dragged you all away.” His voice was low, deadly, “I wonder when he stopped breathing all together.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red, jerking his head around, snapping at any inch of skin he could sink his fangs into. He pulled at his chains, claws digging into his own skin, but Silvio was faster, out of Derek’s space before he could do any harm. Silvio just chuckled and all of Derek’s fight was pulled from him as a strong shock of electricity forced him out of his shift. The groan from beside him told Derek they had done the same to Scott.

“That should be enough for tonight.” Silvio called. “We can pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

Derek sagged forward, wishing, more than anything that he could lay down. They were offered no such kindness as the lights flicked off and the large metal doors were slammed shut, leaving the six wolves alone for the evening. He could hear chains clanking against each other as everyone moved to the most comfortable position available. The betas had a little more leeway, but Derek and Scott had been secured in a way that they were both on their knees, hands behind their back and little room to shift around. Derek’s legs had gone numb days ago and with his healing ability being imparied by the wolfsbane it was easily the most miserable he had ever felt in his life on a physical level. While they were still able to heal - to prolong their suffering no doubt - it wasn’t what they were normally used to.

At least the nights were no longer pierced by hysterical sobbing. That had been unbearable. Now, they were all too tired, too numb to cry. Isaac had been the first to break down, closely followed by Erica. It tore through Derek like wildfire and he had been pulling and pushing against his bonds to get to them, to comfort them, Scott doing the same right beside him. Hearing Jackson cry was unbelievably gut wrenching and Boyd’s tears had been the final straw. Scott broke before Derek did, but eventually Derek slipped too. Not even the torture or the need to protect his pack could erase the horrible memory of Stiles reaching out for him, the light slowly leaving his eyes. 

_“I don’t think we’ll be getting our deposit back on the cabin.” Stiles quipped as he ducted behind a large tree, pressed against Derek. “And to think we almost made it the whole week without any incidents.”_

_“Stiles,” Derek growled as he kept his eyes on the immediate threat, “this is hardly the time for jokes.” He turned, catching the impish grin on his boyfriend’s face._

_“This is the perfect time for jokes, Sourwolf,” Stiles replied hotly, “where’s your sense of gallows humor?”_

_A loud explosion from behind them distracted Derek from his curt reply. They turned, both of their eyes growing wide as flames consumed the cabin, terrified screams coming from inside._

_“Fuck!” Stiles said. His body became rigid, eyes turning hard, lips setting into a snarl as he started moving in the direction of the fire._

_“Stiles, wait!” Derek called, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him back. He could feel the spark humming beneath Stiles’ skin, begging to be released. “You haven’t recovered all of your strength yet!”_

_“Derek, our friends are trapped in there!” Stiles argued. “I can help them!”_

_Derek felt his heart dropping in his stomach, knowing that Stiles was right, but he couldn’t shake the awful feeling that something terrible was going to happen if he let Stiles go. They were vastly outnumbered and outgunned, the attack coming as a deadly surprise, but all they needed to do was escape._

_“I’ll come back.” Stiles said softly. “I always do.”_

_Derek pulled him closer, their lips crashing together. He knew it was hardly the time to be kissing Stiles when the pack was in danger, but Derek felt like he would regret it if he didn’t. He knew Stiles felt the same as the boy pulled him closer, tongue hungrily swiping against Derek’s mouth. The kiss ended all too soon, but Stiles was murmuring something against Derek’s ear before he took off towards the cabin._

_It sounded something like “I love you”_

_Derek jumped into the fray, but whoever these people were, they had come prepared. He could see them rounding up the wolves, his pack being taken down one by one. Somewhere he could hear Scott still fighting, but they seemed to be the only two left standing. It wasn’t until the cabin had completely blown off of the foundation did Derek realize he hadn’t seen Stiles or the others exit the building. Derek’s scream was drowned by the heat of the flames as he sprinted forward, a lifeless body, crumbling beneath a burning piece of debris. He could still hear the heartbeat, faint and distant, but it was still there. Still beating. Still fighting._

_He was closer, closer, almost there, but a bullet tore through his side, knocking him off course. Another three in his back and he fell to his knees._

_“Derek.”_

_It was barely a whisper, followed by a painful gasp. Derek was blinded with pain, bile rising up his throat, but he crawled forward, because he wouldn’t let Stiles die. He couldn’t. He could see the pale fingers digging into the dirt, amber eyes wet with pain. Derek reached out, fingertips stretching before he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt._

_“Well, what do we have here?” A dark voice said._

_Derek could see the man looking between himself and Stiles, like he was trying to solve some grand puzzle. Derek hated the knowing smile that filled the hunter’s face as he finally settled his gaze on the alpha._

_“A human mate.” He sneered. “How cute.”_

_“Don’t.” Stiles choked out._

_“Don’t worry, boy,” the hunter said, “I’ll take good care of your mutt.”_

_Derek was jerked backwards, the pain keeping him from shifting as at least three pairs of hands grabbed onto him, dragging him away. Away from Stiles. Derek snapped, and clawed, and fought, but he was only met with pain as they continued to take him away. The older hunter was bending down next to Stiles, a small pistol in his hand._

_“STOP!” Derek snarled as he tried to push forward, his heart bursting from his chest as the hunter placed it against Stiles’ forehead._

_“I’d put you out of your misery now,” the man said loud enough for Derek to hear, “but why not let you suffer.”_

_Derek was losing consciousness, but he could see the hunter take the gun away, pulling himself to his fullest height, leaving Stiles to die in the flames._

_“Stiles!” Derek cried before everything had gone black._

That was four days ago. Derek bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. In a matter of hours half of their pack had been taken away from them. Allison was gone. Kira was gone. Lydia was gone.

_Stiles._

Stiles was gone too.

Silvio was right, there was no one coming for them now.

-

The moonlight slanted through the trees, stars twinkling brightly, dotting the pitch black sky. A chill clung to the pines, shifting with the breeze as it moved through the forest. Four silhouettes stood in the shadows, just on the edge of a small clearing, three standing in a perfect line, one a few steps ahead. Hard gazes looked down at the compound that appeared so out of place in the natural setting. Harsh, mechanical sounds distrubred the peaceful hums of the forest as giant flood lights swept over the walls. There was a guard at every post, a gun in every hand, constant movement, and a sense of always being on edge. The four figures remained in their position, the one in front tilting their head to the side, curiously. 

“Right wall?” The one in front grunted.

“Mine.” The voice to the left growled with fierce determination.

“Left wall?”

“Mine.” The voice to the right said, deadly and dangerous.

“And we’ll rip right through the middle.” The person in the center purred.

Stiles nodded his head, satisfied with their answers, eyes never leaving the compound. His hands were resting in his pockets, the hood of his red jacket sitting against the mess of hair, casting a dark shadow across his pale skin. He could feel the three women shifting behind him. The sound of an arrow against a bow, the swish of a sword, and the tightening of blood red lips. Stiles could feel his spark, his magic itching beneath his skin, humming pleasantly in his fingertips, like small currents of electricity, hot and powerful.

Lydia stepped forward, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Are you ready?”

He knew she was watching him carefully. He had used _a lot_ of power when he saved all four of them in the cabin explosion. Stiles had nearly died, but somehow, his magic, his spark, pulled him through. He had been powerless as they dragged his pack away. Dragged Derek away. The waiting had been agonizing, but coming back from something like that just didn’t happen overnight. It was painful and long, the magic building its strength one breath at a time, until it was all consuming. Now they were angry. He was angry. So unbelievably angry and someone was going to pay. 

“They’re going to wish they’d never laid hands on our pack.” Stiles stated darkly, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. The humming in his fingertips grew louder, a rush of heat flooding his body. No one would touch them as they stormed through the gates, Stiles would make sure of that. He cocked his head over his shoulder, eyes catching Allison’s narrowed ones. Without a word she positioned herself, bow raised, waiting for his signal. “Shall we begin?”

-

The startled shouts jerked Derek out of his fevered sleep, metal doors flying open as men poured in over the threshold. He knew he hadn’t been asleep for longer than an hour or two, so why had they returned so quickly? Did Silvio decide they were no longer fun to torture and now he was fianlly getting rid of them? Derek almost welcomed the sweet release of death, but he knew, as he and Scott were the alphas, they would have to suffer the death of their pack first. Each one would be more painful than anything the hunters could inflict on the wolves physically. He tried to prepare himself for what was coming next, but the strange uptick in Scott’s heart caught him off guard, the faintest smell of hope wafting off of the younger alpha. Derek opened his eyes, turning to catch a glimpse of Scott, but the latter was just staring at the older hunter, who was barking orders at his men. Derek turned his gaze towards Silvio now and he realized the older man looked scared.

Silvio caught Derek and Scott watching him and he turned, a snarl on his lips, “Don’t get your hopes up mutts, no one is coming for you.”

“Someone is coming.” Scott argued as a loud explosion sounded off in the distance.

“Rebellious scum try to infiltrate our compound all the time.” Another hunter sneered as he hit Scott on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. “No one ever makes it far.”

Derek could feel it. It snuck through the cracks in the walls, growing stronger, powerful, thickening the air until it sank around Derek and the others like a protective shield. It was a message. A warning of the oncoming storm. It was warm, a breath of comfort and a promise of revenge. It was deadly and dangerous and never ending.

It was Stiles.

-

A chorus of cracks echoed along the hall as bodies slumped to the ground, unmoving. Stiles paid them no mind as he continued forward, his magic striking like white, hot lightning. Lydia’s scream shattered the windows, glass raining down on those who couldn’t outrun her terrible power. Someone moved towards him, but Stiles didn’t flinch as an arrow pierced the man’s heart before dropping to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the orange flames of the fox as Kira spun gracefully, clearing the path ahead.

The lights above were flashing, casting the hallway into shadow, but that only made his appearance that much more haunting. Some men backed away in fear, while others trained their guns on him, firing at will. Stiles just waved his hand, none escaping his fury. He would show no mercy today. 

-

Silvio cursed, the metal doors shutting with a loud bang, the locks clicking into place. The room was filled to capacity with men, guns shaking in their hands. A few of them were sitting against the wall, covered in blood and dust, moaning in agony.

“Y-you can’t stop it.” One man shrieked as he grabbed the front of one of his comrade’s vest, eyes wide with panic. “Tha-that _thing_ is coming straight for us.”

“Will someone tell me how four insignificant creatures caused this much damage?” Silvio yelled into the phone on the wall. Derek could hear the battle raging on the other end of the line as a scared voice whispered in response. “Take them out!”

Silence fell over the room save for whatever was going on outside the walls. Erica’s cackle startled the men, eyes turning to her.

“You’re in trouble now.” She sang in a raspy voice.

Silvio moved so he was right in her face, but Derek could see she was still smirking.

“I killed your friends. Your _pack_.” He spat the last word. “They are not coming to save you.”

A scream shattered the small window behind them, the walls trembling from the force, dust and dirt trickling down like snow covering the ground. Derek caught Jackson smiling this time, lips just pulled up in the corners, fangs dipping below his skin.

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked, the snark and his asshole attitude on full display. 

Silvio turned to glare at Jackson, but he didn’t have time to give any orders of reprimand. The metal doors groaned horribly, a loud bang startling the group of hunters. Silvio stumbled backwards, the rest of the men pointing their guns forward. There was a small beat of silence, an intake of breath. Another bang and the metal dented inward. Again. Again. Again. Again. Some men look terrified, some look determined, but Derek’s gaze wandered up to Silvio, the older hunter masking his face into a blank slate as he watched the door give way. It stood, barely hanging on its hinges before it was blasted forward. The hunters barely had time to move out of the way before it slammed to the ground.

There was nothing looking back at them, but darkness. Heavy, black, suffocating darkness. No one dared breathe as the air around them tensed. Guns were aimed, but no orders were given. For a long moment they all stood still. 

Then, Derek felt it. The sudden release of energy, striking like lightning, hot, furious, and deadly. Two white, glowing eyes lit up the darkness and all hell broke loose. Silvio’s orders were barely heard over the gunfire, but they weren’t quick enough. They would never be quick enough for the force of nature that came barreling over the threshold. The spark was like white electricity with the faintest hint of an ice blue aura. It crackled and snapped venomously, guided by practiced hands and long, nimble fingers. Bullets were dropping to the ground, leaving him untouched as he twisted and turned, nostrils flaring. Men were sent flying in the air, their screams dying on their lips as the power consumed them. More flooded in, but they were no match for the hurricane that had been unleashed.

Stiles slammed his palm against the ground, the spark radiating throughout the room. The chains binding the wolves disintegrated immediately. Derek fell forward, his hands catching him before he crashed to the ground. When he looked up he swore he caught the faintest hint of a smile ghosting Stiles’ lips before the boy was moving, blocking a blow that was aimed at his head.

“Stop him!” Silvio shrieked as more and more men continued to pour in.

They surrounded Stiles, forming a tight circle, but Stiles didn’t bat an eye as he continued his rain of destruction, eyes still two white hot flames, burning those who got too close. Suddenly, Lydia was there too. And Kira. And Allison. They pulled together in a tight line, perfectly placed behind Stiles as the latter opened his mouth, fire spilling out like a dragon. They separated, grabbing the betas, moving them out of harm’s way. Derek started to climb to his feet, but he was jerked back by his hair, a cold barrel pressed to his head, the click of a gun shattering the rest of the noise.

Stiles froze, hunched over a fallen man, his back to where Derek was positioned. Derek watched as Stiles slowly stood up, spark fading away until it was just tingling at the edge of his pale fingertips. His head cocked over his shoulder, body turning in one fluid motion.

“Make another move and both your alpha’s will have their brains splattered against the floor.” Silvio said, fingers tightening in Derek’s hair.

The wolves growled viciously from the corner they were standing in, protectively placed behind Allison, Lydia, and Kira. Derek could feel his shift itching to come forth, but he bit down the urge to transform, his eyes just flashing red as he forced the betas to calm down. Derek could see another man behind Scott, a gun firmly placed against the younger alpha’s temple.

Stiles just tilted his head to the side, “You threatening us?” There was something in his voice that sent a shiver down every spine in the room. It was barely more than a whisper, but held so much malice that it was a wonder the walls didn’t crumble from its force.

“These wolves are mine.” Silvio roared. “ _Mine_.”

Stiles took a step forward, “Yours?” 

“I should have put that bullet in your brain when I had the chance.” Silvio growled, pressing the barrel harder into the back of Derek’s head.

Stiles’ lips curled in the corners wickedly. “That was your mistake,” he said as he took another step, “you leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe.”

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes still hard on Stiles’ face. His beautiful amber orbs were darker, almost black, wrapped in shadows. His body was coiled tightly like a snake waiting to attack its prey. His voice was low, deadly, threatening. He was more Void than Stiles. More creature than man. It was terrifying and exhilarating.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the hunter who had his gun pressed against Scott’s skull shaking, as if his nerve was waning from watching Stiles approach them.

“You’re no wolf.” Silvio scoffed, but Derek could hear the smallest hint of fear.

“No,” Stiles’ smirk was practically evil, “but you’re going to wish I was.”

It happened so quickly. The man behind Scott brought his gun up, firing at Stiles. The spark was electric in his hand, catching the bullet between his thumb and pointer finger. His eyes were consumed by white flames again as he looked down at the object, smiling before he flicked his wrist, sending it right between the hunter’s eyes. He dropped to the floor and before Silvio had time to react Stiles had the man against the wall, fingers curling around his throat.

“I’m going to let you live,” Stiles snarled, the older man’s flesh burning beneath his touch, agonized screams ripping from his throat, “because I want you to tell a story. I want them to be afraid of the storm that will destroy without hesitation. I want every goddamn hunter out there to know _exactly_ what will happen when someone lays a finger on the Hale-McCall pack.”

He drew back, the hunter dropping to the ground, gasping for breath before he fell unconscious. Derek slowly climbed to his feet, Scott, hovering just beside him, the pack coming up from behind. Stiles stood in front of them, back to them, head tilted as he looked down at the older man curiously. Derek reached out, fingers wrapping around the hot skin, a flutter of spark snapping between them. Derek tightened his grip.

And just like that it was gone.

Stiles turned, the shadows fading, amber eyes brightening as a lopsided grin filled his face. “Hey, Sourwolf, told you I always come back.”

Then he was in Derek’s arms, holding the alpha tightly. Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck inhaling deeply. Stiles sagged against him, his body like dead weight against Derek. He knew that the extensive use of Stiles’ spark was finally catching up to the boy, his entire being trembling in Derek’s strong embrace. Derek brushed his lips against the warm skin, finding the steady pulse, before he trailed kisses up Stiles’ jaw, his cheeks, ending at his lips.

He could hear the pack embracing each other, tears of relief mixed with reunion kisses. After a while Derek finally released Stiles, only because he could feel Scott wanting to pull his best friend into a hug as well. Derek let himself be pulled over by his betas, all of them wanting to find comfort from their alpha.

“I can’t believe you used a _Game of Thrones_ line.” Scott said with an amused expression on his face as he and Stiles continued to sway in their embrace.

Stiles was grinning as he pulled back. “You caught my reference, Scotty?”

Scott rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Kira. “You forced us all to watch it, remember?”

“And you liked it!” Stiles replied defensively as he threw his hands up in the air. “The last season was questionable, but we all know this pack stans House Stark!”

“Stiles,” Erica said as she reached out and pinched his cheek, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

Derek growled at her, moving so he could wrap his arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer. Erica only laughed, winking as a deep blush appeared on Stiles cheeks.

“Yeah,” Jackson said as he leaned against Lydia, “consider me thoroughly impressed, Stilinski.”

“Jackson, I could kiss you.” Stiles teased earning another territorial growl from Derek.

“Can we please get the hell out of here now?” Allison asked, hugging Isaac.

They all mumbled their agreement, starting for the busted down door Stiles had blown off the hinges only moments ago. Derek pulled Stiles back for a moment, waiting until the rest of the wolves were out of earshot. Stiles arched an eyebrow, but moved into Derek’s space, waiting for him to say something.

“Erica was right, that _was_ hot.” Derek said, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips.

Stiles cupped Derek’s face gently, a suggestive smile curling against his lips. “Now Derek, this is my favorite hoodie, I can’t have you shredding it to pieces just because you want to bone me for rescuing you.”

Derek growled before he leaned down, capturing Stiles’ lips in a hungry kiss. He tried not to think about how he felt just hours ago when Stiles was alive and wrapped in his arms. Stiles seemed to have read his mind as he deepened the kiss, as if he was proving just how much life he still had left in him.

Derek politely waited until they returned to the loft and Stiles’ red hoodie was sitting safely on the nightstand before he tore the rest of the boy’s clothes off, showing just how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story where Stiles just goes like absolutely feral at his pack being in danger. I mean like full on Void esq style and Derek obviously finds it super hot (because c'mon Void Stiles was YUMMY) and yeah just a fun little piece I wanted to put out. Also, that GOT line just fit too perfectly, so I had to use it.
> 
> So hopefully you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
